Styx Gundam
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch.4 up! All the gundams are permanently destroyed, and the earth and colonies are at peace. But what if there was one more? And it had all the capabilities and theresome of one of the destroyed gundams? And what if... rest of summary in Chapter One.
1. There's One Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own a gundam that's part of this story.

* * *

Summary: All the gundams are permanently destroyed, and the earth and colonies are at peace. But what if there was one more? And it had all the capabilities and theresome of one of the destroyed gundams? And what if everybody that refuses to live in peace are after it and one of it's creators, Duo Maxwell? How will this time of peace continue with just one last gundam?

* * *

Chapter One- There's One Left

"Quatre, do you really believe we can live in a time of peace? A time with no war?" Duo Maxwell asked. Duo Maxwell, an American, was the former Deathscythe gundam pilot. His hair flowed to down below his back, and was the color of chestnuts, a light soft brown, and his eyes shine a radiant blue that seemed violet to an unaware eye. Being no more than the age of sixteen, this boy sat in a seat in a shuttle approaching Earth. His eyes focused on the outside straight into space, yet he, himself, waited for an answer from his friend.

"That all depends on what you mean on 'we', Duo. Do you mean 'we' as in us two? 'We' as in the human race? Or 'we' as in us gundam pilots?" Answered Quatre Winner with a question of his own. Quatre Winner, an Arabian, was the former Sandrock gundam pilot. His hair, much shorter than Duo's, reached to his mid-neck with bangs that went to his eyes, and the color of a radiant gold, with blue eyes that compliment it even more so. Being sixteen just like his friend that sat beside him, his blue eyes laid upon his friend.

Duo let out a sigh, "doesn't matter. Just making friendly conversation you know." But with the way his eyes refused to leave the window as if searching for a missing object, it was obvious he was talking about the gundams.

"Well, I believe we can. Miss Relena is doing her job well. I'm impressed. I mean even Wufei believes that there can be peace. Everyone has the will now to make sure there is." Duo's unmoving eyes worried Quatre. He has never seen his friend this depressed, but who could blame him.

Quatre could see what his friend was craving, for even he was having that same feeling. They, the gundam pilots, craved war. True, Quatre hated war, and he feared the thought of another breaking out, but what else is a soldier to do? Him and Duo weren't the perfect soldiers like Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, or warriors like Chang Wufei, but life won't be as it was then. As it was with the gundams. The thrill of the battle, the opponents, protecting everyone with their own hands, fighting for what they believed in, but they felt the thrill, overcame the opponents, protected the ones worth protecting, and finally got the peace they believed in with their gundams.

The gundams, their friends and allies on the battlefield. They all had grown to trust and have faith in them, but now they're gone. Destroyed. Even Shenlong, Nataku, is gone. Nothing can be done now, but that doesn't release the feeling of emptiness of not having them.

Quatre placed a friendly hand on Duo's shoulder, and stared out the window also, looking into the vast area he considers his home. Quatre considered Duo a valued friend, but that didn't tell him the right thing to say. Is there a right thing to say to comfort Duo? Or him? Probably not, but there were many things that could be said, but only one remained in his mind. "Duo, you know as well as I that the gundams are destroyed." Quatre turned his face inwards to look Duo in his face. "I miss Sandrock, as much as you miss Deathscythe, but we did the right thing. In this time of peace there are no uses for gundams or-"

"Or their pilots." Duo turned away from the window for the first time to face the blonde Arabian. "Quatre, what if there's still one out there, what if-"

Quatre was astonished at what Duo was saying. "But Duo. There isn't. They are all destroyed. Sandrock. Deathscythe. Zero. Heavyarms. Even Shenlong. We all, including Wufei, believe that Miss Relena's dream of peace will succeed. We all agree that the people have the will to maintain this peace."

"You've already said that. I know it. But that's not my point."

"Duo why are you asking this? You know there isn't one left."

"Quatre, what if?"

"What if what? There isn't. Duo, they are all gone. Zechs's, Trieze's, ect. They are all gone. Every single one. All Destroyed."

"Quatre. That's not true. Th-"

"Duo, just stop."

"Quatre, listen! There's-"

"Duo, they are no more. No more can be created. We have no worries."

"QUATRE! There's one! There's one left!"

"No there isn't!"

"Quatre! Listen to me! There is one more! There is one more left. I know there is one more left. There's only one left."

"How do you know Duo?" Duo got a serious look on his face. Quatre has never seen Duo like this. It was obvious Duo wasn't joking. And that he knew what he was talking about. "How can you be so sure."

"Because… I helped created it."


	2. Gathering of the Pilots

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own a gundam that's part of this story.

* * *

Summary: All the gundams are permanently destroyed, and the earth and colonies are at peace. But what if there was one more? And it had all the capabilities and theresome of one of the destroyed gundams? And what if everybody that refuses to live in peace are after it and one of it's creators, Duo Maxwell? How will this time of peace continue with just one last gundam?

* * *

Thank you for reviewing:  
ZmajGoddess,Tenshi-001, and mystic-Hoshi. I'm very happy that you read the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two- Gathering of the Pilots

"Quatre! Listen to me! There is one more! There is only one left." Duo insisted. "Quatre, I didn't tell any of you guys this, but there's one Gundam left."

Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing one more Gundam?!? How can there be one more? But he knew what he had to do, they both did.

Quatre and Duo had front row seats at the circus that Trowa Barton worked at. Trowa had just taken the ring. With his half mask on, he stood in front of a big white and red target. After an in depth introduction the ring was shared with Catherine. It was brought to the audience's attention that Catherine was handling very sharp, very deadly, and very shiny knives. Murmurs went around as Catherine took post in front of Trowa preparing to throw the knives.

A gasp escaped the audience's, including Duo and Quatre's, lips when the first flew landing on the target inches of Trowa's right leg. The same reaction was given again and again, the audience remained in aw, but in a blink of an eye the two Gundam pilots within the audience say a knife in midair fall just the slightest inch and was headed towards Trowa's head. Women screamed in terror including Catherine seconds before Trowa's reflexes had a hand sent up in front of his face catching the rogue knife by the handle centimeters of contact.

Duo looked over at Quatre noticing he was heavily breathing out long unsteady breaths. Duo started reaching over to Quatre until Duo heard, "Duo! Quatre! Get down!" from Trowa from the circus ring. Trowa sent the once rogue knife flying as Duo tackled Quatre to the floor as a gunshot was heard just as a sharp, hot pain entered his right arm. The shot quickly cleared the stands of innocent bystanders, and had the circus staff running to their dressing rooms.

Keeping from crushing the blonde Arabian under him, Duo caught himself on his hands shooting more pain through his already injured arm. Quatre stared at the right arm to see it bleed more than usual due to the adrenaline flowing throw Duo's body.

The knife Trowa threw hit its target with precise accuracy. The knife made a sheath of the perpetrator's knee. As Quatre helped to get the injured Duo to his feet, Trowa ran up the cleared stands to the attacker. Duo and Quatre made their way up to Trowa. They stared at the attacker. He was dressed in a black suit, shoes, and tie. Very original isn't it? The man looked around the age of 23, but the same boy height and tone as Trowa. The man had a dark brown hair color, but his eyes weren't visible for the on looking Gundam pilots.

Trowa started rifling through the man's suit and found a badge, and a key card. "Well , this man seems to be a Mr. Sasuke from an unknown company, but is important to have a key for the main door."

Duo looked dumfounded, and beat Quatre to ask the question, "How do you know it's for the main door?"

Trowa held up the key card, and pointed a strip of tape that read 'Main Door'. "Not the smartest guy is he?"

Quatre tried to hold back a laugh that threatened to come, but Duo just couldn't hold back making the situation even more comical. As Duo and Quatre were laughing, Trowa went to call an ambulance.

The moment was over, Mr. Sasuke was taken to the nearest hospital, and Duo was being treated in another ambulance for his bullet wound. Quatre was with Duo and Trowa stood in front of him. After Duo was treated and warned to be careful on his arm, he knew it was time to face the music.

Trowa Barton, has a Latin origin, was the former Heavyarms Gundam pilot, removed his clown mask revealing beautiful forest eyes even though one was hard to see due to his light brown hair slightly covering one eye. Trowa's 17 years old, making him the oldest Gundam pilot. Trowa's light brown hair could be considered short, but his bangs stood out to a point covering the right eye. "Well, it's obvious he was after one of you, now the question is which one?"

Quatre turned to Duo, and gave his friend a concerned look. Duo stared up at Trowa and replied, "I'll tell everything once we find Heero and Chang."

Trowa thought about that for a while but decided to agree. "Heero'll be protecting Miss Relena, and no telling where Wufei is."

"Wufei's right behind you." Everyone glanced behind Trowa to see Chang Wufei. " I had a visit from an unknown company member too. He was asking where Duo was, so I thought I'd find out since I sent him to the hospital as well." Chang Wufei, a Chinese boy, who was the Shenlong, or Nataku, Gundam pilot. The had onyx gray eyes of the coldest stone, and midnight black hair to match. Wufei's age is the same as Duo and Quatre's.

Quatre turned to the east, towards the general direction of his car. "Lets go get Heero then."

As Quatre was stepping his way to his car, a hand came and took hold of his shoulder. "There's no need for that Chang came to me before he came to you." Heero Yuy, a Japanese boy, who is the former Wing Zero Gundam pilot. His eyes were a cobalt blue, which was darker than Duo's. And his hair was a darker brown than Duo's as well. His age is the same as everyone else's except for Trowa.

All four turned to Duo. Wufei was the first to say something. "Don't keep us in suspense, Maxwell. What the hell did you do? What's going on?"

Duo sighed attempting to get comfortable and tried to get prepared for a long story.


	3. THe Styx Gundam

A/N: I really don't know what to say, but I just woke up so thanks for the reviews for the past 2 chapters, hope you enjoy the 3rd.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters, or the gundams. But the Styx Gundam is mine, and so is the pilot of it.

* * *

Styx Gundam

Ch. Three- The Styx Gundam

The gundam pilots were in Quatre's private meeting room in the Winner Corporation building. Phones were disconnected, and blinds were closed. When they all took ltheir seats, eyes turned to Duo for the explaination.Duo took a deep breath, and tried to decide how to start. He knows hwere, b ut he couldn't decide how. The anixious looks from the other pilots told him he better hurry up, and start talking. Duo took one more deep breath, and began his story. "I guess I should start with saying that, yes there is one more gundam. The gundam is known as the Styx Gundam. It's named after the river that leads the dead to hell, so that tells you it was inspired by the Deathscythe. As the pilot, I was terrified of losing Deathscythe, so I agreed on helping the creation lof Styx. On the exterior, it looks exactly like Deathscythe, but the scythe for the Styx is different. The scythe for the Styx has a gundanium blade, with a thermal sheild making it extremely powerful, and able to work in unusual atmopheres. It's exterior is also stronger than the Deathscythe's, so it's able to handle more force, and impacts. And, if you haven't figured it out yet, the reason it's named after the river Styx is because it specializes in underwater combat. When being designed it was suppose to have all of Deathscythe's abilities, and more. We also planned to do this for all of the gundams, but as you can see things didn't go as planned.

"For confidentiality only two people really designed the gundam. Me and a scientist named Kenney. Sara Kenney. She was a genius at computer science, mobile suit layouts including gundams, engineering, and unfortunatly piloting. We worked so hard on Styx, but it was actually easy since most information come from Deathscythe."

Quatre stood up and made eye contact with Duo. "Getting the information from Deathscythe or not, shouldn't it still take years to design it?"

Duo shook his head. "When I say Sara's a genuis, I'm not kidding. She was able to make all calculations and adjustments in a few weeks. Probably 3 to 4 weeks at the most."

Heero also stood up. "Duo, you say Prof. Kenney's name as if you know her."

Duo gave alittle somewhat hidden smile. "That's because I do. No need to call her Prof. Kenney. She's a year younger than you. But, before the Father and the Sister took me in, when I was a theif. Well, Sara was one the orphans I was with. Shecame up with the operation plans and things. She was able to make the best escape routes, and everything. She was a prodigies of prodigies. Even with all her smarts, she wasn't cocky about any of it. She had this air around her that made her seem so innocent, and beautiful. Almost angelic.

"Well, when colony L2 came down with the sickness, or to be more specifi when Solo came down with the sickness, she spent hours trying to findthe cure, and she did. We were running to the closet hospital, sick ward, and home arrested family with the sickness, but she was abducted by two huge men. Or they just seemed huge since I was so small, I don't know. I chased after tehm as best as I coud, but when they stopped, one of the guys took ahold of me, and pinned me to the ally wall. A man stepped out of the shadows, and took the cure. He told them to get rid of us, and how… he didn't care. The guy holding me pulled out a pocket knife, while the one holding Sara started to undress her. Out of desperation to save one of us, she kicked a near by bottle hitting the hand that held me down. She told me to run, and get help. I was young and in panic, so I didn't know what else to do. I just knew that the smartest one in our gang is telling me to run, so I figured if I did everything she said everything would turn out okay like always. But… when I returned, there was blood where she once was, and her shirt slashed to bits. We all thought she was dead, but when I was introduced to the scientist I'd be working with, it waws her. She said they figured out that she was the one who created the cure, and thought she'd be useful to them. She escaped about 2 months before hand."

Wufei just kinda shrugged everything he just heard off. "So, she was your shildhood girlfriend who you worked with later on. What does this have to do with the Styx?"

Trowa turned to Duo with a question of his own. "Why was it her that worked with you on this gundam? To me, it seems really farfetched that anybody would have a unknown scientist work on a top secret machine as a gundam."

"Because it was all her idea. She came with rough sketches of how the Styx should be made, and when proposed to me, I fully agreed with it. And why I'm telling you all this about her is because Sara was the one who stole the Styx gundam. Being as intelligent as she was, the men who kidnapped her trained her to be able to steal mobile suits, and Deathscysthe."

Heero slammed his hands on the table. "So, she didn't really escape! She was on a mission!"

"Heero, if she was wouldn't the men who sent her, have used the gundam by now? This was over a year ago."

"Well, Duo. Why would she steal a gundam that was alike to the one she was trained to steal?"

"She's not like that. If you knew her, you'd know that!"

"But I don't, si it's not clouding my judgement about her. I bet she's as pretty as ever, and you have a crush on her, so you can't picture her doing anything wrong."

"Heero! You're wrong! She's not like that! She'd never do that to…"

"Me? Duo, snap out of it. She may have been different when you were younger, but people change." Quatre inputed, unable to see him and Heero fight. "Duo… I'm sorry, but…"

Duo raised his hands, signaling Quatre to stop. "Let's continue our discussion about Styx." No one know what Duo was thinking, but they all agreed with him. "Well, I bet you're wondering about stuff on the Styx rather than my love life, so ask."

Trowa cleared his throut turning all eyes to him. "Why didn't you replace Deathscythe with the Styx if it was so much more advanced?"

"Because it was stolen by her when it became operational right?" asked Wufei.

Duo shook his head. "No. We decided not to make it operational. It was too heavy in weight making it very difficult to pilot. But with the right pilot, it would be great with all it's strength. I could pilot it, but not like Sara was able too. So we decided she would be the official pilot, but she didn't want to be a pilot, so we just made it passive.

"Well, then how do you know she stole it?"

"Well, because she was the only one who could enter the deck. She was the pilot, so she was the only one. Even I couldn't enter. I called her up when we were going to send our gundams to the sun, so I could include it. She told me to meet her at the door to the deck, but when I arrived the door was opened and the Styx was gone."

Heero shrugged his shoulder. "That doesn't mean a thing. You have no proof that she stole it. You're just accusing her because she's the most likely person."

"Now look who's protecting her. And who else could've taken it? A gundam that I could barely pilot. And break into a room, I would have trouble hacking into. Not to mention she just disappeared."

"Well, all I can see from your story, Duo is that there's a gundam and a pilot missing. We have people trying to kill us, but mostly Duo. We should protect him at all costs, and figure out where the gundam is." Trowa said standing, ready to conclude this meeting.

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Leaving with just one mission for the next up coming days: locate the Styx gundam and destroy it.


	4. Meeting Sara

A/N: Hi hi! It's Miya… sorry that it took me so long to update this. But man, I've been uber busy. Not to mention I have about thirty good-bye fics for friends to write. Well… Here comes the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. But others are mine, and the Styx gundam is also mine.

* * *

Chapter 4- Meeting Sara

The gundam pilots stood outside the Winner's building absorbing in the sun at a total lost of what to do. Duo scratched the back of his head. "Um… well. Instead of standing here, I'd like to question the guy that shot my arm."

Everyone halted their conversations. Quatre walked up to Duo and placed his hands on Duo's shoulders. "That's a great idea! I'll accompany you." Quatre turned around to face everyone else. "Wufei and Trowa can visit the guys the attacked Wufei. And Heero, you can do the research for any information concerning the Styx gundam, and or Sara." With a slight nod, everyone said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

Quatre and Duo arrived at the hospital where Mr. Sasuke was currently staying. They entered, and were guided to the room where he was resting. Within his room, Duo and Quatre saw how much damage Trowa had done to him. He had two black eyes, three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and five stitches where the knife had penetrated him. Duo and Quatre couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. But then again, Duo remembered that this is the guy that shot at him, trying to kill him, and he didn't feel so bad anymore. The nurse that showed them to the room left to return to the front desk leaving the two boys and assassin alone. "Mr. Sasuke?" Asked Quatre.

"Don't call me that. That's not my name." He answered.

"Then what is your name?" Duo asked.

"Koryo. Sakaki Koryo."

"Well… Koryo-san, I'm Quatre Winner of the Winner Corporation, and as you probably know, this is Duo Maxwell. We want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Why are you being so cooperative?" Quatre started asking. Duo just stood at his place next to the side table.

"I failed my mission. I don't have anymore use. So, I really don't care."

"Okay, well, is your name is Koryo, why did your card say Sasuke?"

"The company I work for wants to stay hidden, so all workers go by a false4 name to avoid government eyes. We're made up of a lot of Tanakas, Watanabes, and Sasukes."

"I guess that makes sense. Now, why were you after Duo?" Quatre pulled up a chair since he has many more questions if Koryo will answer this one.

"Because we need the location of the gundam known as Styx. And the pilot."

"Why?"

"Because…" Before he could answer, a nurse walked in. She held a clipboard, her hair was up in her cap, and her face was down looking at her notes on her clipboard.

She stopped at the foot of the hospital bed. She faced Koryo. "Sakaki Koryo I presume."

"Uh… yes… how do you…"

"Good." Before Duo and Quatre knew what was happening, the nurse pulled a hand gun out of her coat, and shot Koryo. She turned and started running out of the room. While she ran past Duo, her hat flew off revealing the genuine length of her hair, which flowed down her back, and hugged her face.

Duo finally realized who the nurse was as she ran out the door. "Sara." Duo whispered. "Quatre, find a doctor for Koryo-san. I'll go get that nurse." Before Quatre could object, Duo was out the door. He knew Sara probably had studied the structure of the hospital, and most likely was heading toward the most desolated areas. She never did like crowds." Through knowing all this Duo went to the emergency staircase.

When he arrived she was already three floors ahead of him. He feared she might escape. But then she suddenly stop, and Duo was able to catch up to her. When he did, she was leaning up against the railing eating a lollipop? "Haven't changed much have you Sara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Acting as much as a kid as ever?"

"So I have a peter pan complex, but how many kids do you know, go and assassinate a recovering man."

Duo remembered why he was at the hospital, and that Sara really did just go and killed Koryo. "Why did you do that? What possible gain did you get from that."

"You didn't get the information you wanted."

"But we'll get it from Wufei and Trowa when they come back."

"Trowa and Wufei?"

"They went to interrogate the other guys that attacked someone else to get to me."

"Oh no they won't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're dead too. Not Trowa and Wufei, but the others."

"Did you…" Duo was too scared to finish the question. But he didn't have to, Sara knew what he wanted to ask.

"Yes. I killed them too. So, please stop this investigation. There's no need for you to worry about it."

"Yes there is. Sara, I need to destroy Styx. Where is it? And…"

"And… what?"

Before she knew what has happening, Duo's arms went around her shoulders, and his weight fell on her in a tight hug. "And I've missed you Sara. Please let us help you. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, they all want to help. I want to help. Just tell me where the Styx is."

Sara didn't know what to do. Many thoughts flowed through her head, and tears started to fall. She returned Duo's hug. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you any of this. Just please, don't trust anyone. Except those friends of yours. Especially those like Koryo. And one more thing."

Duo loosened his embrace of Sara. "What?"

"Forgive me." Before Duo could what for, she stunned him, knocking Duo out.

* * *

Duo woke up two hours late in a room within the hospital. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were present. "What happened?"

Wufei stepped up to the bed. "We found you leaning up against the door of the emergency staircase. And the men who attacked me…"

"I know. They're dead."

"How did you know?"

"Sara told me."

Now Quatre spoke. "Sara? Was she the nurse?" Duo nodded. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really. She told me not to trust anyone, except you guys." Before their conversation could continue, Heero enters. "Did you find anything?"

He nodded, and turned on the TV. "_Here on the six o'clock news, we bring you full coverage from the colonies. Many leos, aries, and other mobile suits are roaming the streets, demanding the possession of a gundam. Even though all were supposed to destroyed, there seems to be one more. What are we to do?" _Heero then turns off the TV, and all five gundam pilots were shocked, and were left in silence not knowing what to do next.


End file.
